Yuka Mochida
is a student from Kisaragi Academy Junior High's Classroom 2-3, a victim trapped inside Heavenly Host Elementary School, and one of the main playable characters throughout the Corpse Party series. Design In CORPSE PARTY -Rebuilt-, she has purple eyes and medium short black hair, wearing a simple pink headband. She wears a blue dress with a white collar, tied with a light pink ribbon, and white cuffs. The dress is also tied around the waist with a yellow ribbon. Her shoes are light red and she wears crew length white socks. In Corpse Party, Yuka is a young teenage girl. Her height and weight are somewhat below average, making her look much younger than she really is. She has light blue eyes and medium short brown hair (with a visible hue of purple). She also wears a simple pink headband, which her mother gave her. Just like the other students of Kisaragi Academy Junior High, Yuka wears a blue dress (also known as a smock) with a white collar and a small pink bow on it, white mid-calf socks and yellow uwabaki slippers. Personality Despite being a teenager, Yuka acts in a much younger manner than her age due to her being more pampered by her parents than her brother. She tries to act like an adult in order to be taken more seriously by her peers, but her constant failures at doing so cause her to come across as even more immature. Her naivety makes her childlike innocence more apparent than most others trapped in Heavenly Host Elementary School, but it also makes her susceptible to being manipulated by the school's more ill-intentioned residents (humans and ghosts alike). It also makes her more psychologically vulnerable to the horrors of the school, causing her to easily break down at the sight of blood, violence, and death. Because she is spoiled, she depends on those older and more mature than she is to make decisions for her. However, her experiences throughout Heavenly Host force her to act more on her own decisions. Story CORPSE-PARTY Yuka is a playable character. She's the healer of the group. Despite being able to use restorative magic, her MP is sparse. Corpse Party (BloodCovered ...Repeated Fear) CHAPTER 1 Yuka joins the ritual by accident, she in fact went to her brother's, Satoshi Mochida, school to bring him his umbrella. However while being there she is invited to join them in performing the "Sachiko Ever After" ritual, but, as the ritual is completed, she is sent together with the others to Heavenly Host Elementary School. CHAPTER 3 She wakes up in one of the many classrooms of the elementary school only with her brother, who she relies on a lot. It is here where, thanks to the spirit of another victim, they find out where they are. As the others are nowhere to be seen, they decide to go searching for them, but while examining a classroom, they find a corpse inside, they begin to understand the true nature of the place. From this point, Yuka will begin to fear for her life, yet the presence of her brother will make her capable to go on. After retrieving the Loose Board, while heading to the west hall, Yuka will offer Satoshi a bottle of caramel-flavored Scented Beads, capable of protecting the owner by any danger. On the stairs, however, a hole will prevent the duo from going any further, but a new earthquake will somehow repair that hole, letting them go on. When they arrive in the first floor west hall, they meet the first of the ghosts who haunt the school, Ryou Yoshizawa, who will chase the group accusing them of his death. Once they're safely on the third floor stairs, they find an unknown key, and then reach the lavatories. Here, Yuka points out to her brother that she needs to use the toilet, and will leave him to go in the bathroom, however she is unable to use them, because the floor has almost entirely collapsed. Forced to go back, they approach the infirmary, whose door was closed, and by using the key they found in the stairwell they're able to get in. Tired, the two decide to lay on the beds, and will express their concerns about the others and themselves. Comforted by her brother's words, Yuka falls asleep. Suddenly awakened by Satoshi, she starts crying, not finding herself at home, yet again her brother manages to calm her down and they decide to keep moving. They abruptly hear Ayumi Shinozaki screaming and soon go out from the room, to see a blood stain on the floor, which wasn't there before, and they also find a Nail Puller. Remembering the boys' lavatories were boarded up, they use the item they just found to get in, but this time, it's not the floor that's missing, but the stalls. Forced once again to go back on the Second Floor, they hear someone taking photos: this person is Sakutaro Morishige, who is actually using his camera to take picture of the innards of one of the many victims of the school. Noticing them, Yuka instinctively backs away, starting to shiver at the thought of what she just saw, but, once they departed from him, a noise comes from the first floor. Once they reach it, the two will notice that the hall got larger, and at the end of it, there is a closed door, which is easily opened, as the group recovers a key found inside a cabinet in classroom 1-A. The two will find themselves outside, and in front of them entrance to the Second Wing. Visiting the new building, they will meet two more living people, Kokuhaku Akaboji and Mitsuki Yamamoto, whose mental breakdown makes it impossible to speak with them though. Another earthquake will again put Yuka's will to the test, who is too tired to go on. After a while, however, Satoshi, who didn't forget that his sister had the need to go to the toilet, finds the boy's lavatories in that building also unusable, and asks her if it is okay for her to go pee in the woods outside the building, while he waits for her inside, and she, having no other choice, agrees. As she goes out and tries to climb over the fence, one of the children spirits appears in front of her, and starts chasing Yuka, who runs back to the building. Here the spirit doesn't seem to follow her, but now Yuka faces another danger: her brother is nowhere to be seen, which means that she's now alone. While searching for her brother, she meets Sakutaro instead, taking pictures of Mitsuki's corpse, who, worried about her, will offer his help in finding Satoshi. She refuses, scared of what Sakutaro was doing, and runs away from him. While running away, she thinks that it would be best to hide somewhere, and enters in the boys' lavatories, but is trapped by Yuki's spirit, who locks the door to prevent Yuka from escaping. Luckily she is somehow saved by her brother, who hears her cries for help, and opens the door, letting his sister get out, but again he seems to be nowhere around. Yuka will keep searching for her brother until she eventually bumps into another living person, who she mistakes for her brother. After realizing that this person isn't her brother, he introduces himself as Yuuya Kizami. Seeing as how Yuka confused him for her brother, he understands that she was looking for him and, since he lost his little sister as well, suggests Yuka to join him to find both of them, and also because in a place like that, the living should stick together. While searching the school, they come across Mitsuki's corpse, the one which Sakutaro was taking pictures of, and he notices Yuka shaking. Yuuya asks her if she already met one of the ghosts, revealing to her the presence of their murderer, who wields a giant hammer, is somewhere inside the school. Later, thanks to the message scattered on the walls of the building, they learn of the existence of the Blessed Shoes, capable of allowing the wearer to walk on the green bile. They can be found placed under a desk in the music room, and with them they manage to go through the corridor where they find the Crystal of Unsealing. As they pick it up, Yuuya notices that something is wrong with Yuka, and she tells him that she needs to go the bathroom, and Yuuya agrees in helping her find a place where she can relieve herself. On the way they find a sealed door, and as they approach it, the crystal they found before shatters, destroying the seals, allowing her to finally get inside. CHAPTER 4 Moments later, however, Yuka runs out screaming: inside the bathroom, every stall has a corpse in it, of people who decided to hang themselves. Exhausted, she lays on the ground, while Yuuya enters in to check it by himself. She then hears Yuuya laugh from the bathroom. CHAPTER 5 Yuka hears a cry coming from inside the bathroom and, as Yuuya gets out, she asks him if he was the one to yell like that, to which Yuuya denies snickering. This sudden change of attitude by Yuuya starts to worry her, and she decides to search for her brother on her own and, as Yuuya says that he is the brother she is looking for, she understands that she is no longer safe with him. Running away from him, she encounters Kensuke Kurosaki on the first floor, bleeding out, who she tries to help, but she is stopped by Yuuya, even after informed of his arrival by Kensuke, who kicks her away, causing her to lose consciousness and urinate. Later she recovers, but as she opens her eyes, she notices that she is still in danger: Yuuya is covered in blood, and Kensuke has been torn apart, and as he reveals he wants to kill Yuka with his hands, she runs away. In the other room, she is able to see one of the spirits, but as she tries to approach her, a cabinet falls, forcing her to search for another way. While running she manages to arrive where the spirit was, and she finds a key that allows her to reach the main building, whose door was closed. Once in there, the ghost in red appears again, inviting Yuka to follow her. Doing so, she reaches the lavatories, where she then hides. There she decides to get rid of her panties, that are completely wet, hiding them behind one of the sinks, until another earthquake shakes the room. Once out, Yuka notices that she is no more being chased by Yuuya and decides to take a break, being covered in blood and tired, when suddenly Sachiko appears in front of her: she understands she is the one who saved her, but as Yuka tries to speak with her, the ghost starts laughing madly. After the meeting with Sachiko, she is found hidden between the shoe lockers, by Satoshi and Naomi in the same place where they got separated, and happily cries for finally having found her brother. As she stands to join Satoshi and Naomi in finding a way out, she drops a tape she doesn't remember she had before. Knowing where to go to watch its contents, as Satoshi already watched a previous tape, the group heads for the custodian's closet. By watching the second tape, they manage to know how to get out of the school, which is by repeating the Sachiko ritual, adding one more line for Sachiko herself and putting the pieces together, but they also witness the last moments of Kou Kibiki, who filmed himself being killed by Naho Saenoki. Recognizing the place the tape was filmed, they open a door next to the TV. Inside they find Kou's and Naho's corpses, and, behind them, a hole that leads to an entirely other room. There they find a ladder, and after Naomi climbs it, Yuka asks if she can climb it after her brother, she being without underwear. On the top of the ladder, the three find themselves in the girls' lavatory and once out, as Yuka finds another tape inside a cabinet, they meet Ayumi and Yoshiki, who reveal them what they discovered about a way to return home. They also give Satoshi Naomi's scrap paper and the Baby Statue. Searching for where to bring the statue and the Marble Statue, found earlier by Satoshi, they find two pedestals, near where once the infirmary was, and as they position them, a passage opens, bringing them to a corridor. As they try to reach the door on the bottom of it, however, both Yuka and Naomi have to stop due to a sudden headache which cause them to nosebleed. Seeing their condition, Satoshi decides to keep going on his own. Later he reaches the two yelling them to run away, and will then explain that behind the door, there was the infirmary and also Sachiko's mother spirit; he shows them also that he managed to take her diary, even if Naomi remembers of having already tried to read it, but that she wasn't even able to turn the pages. Thanks to it, they discover about Sachiko's past and how she was killed by the principal. The group then decides to head for his office in order to find more clues there; as they go away, they also find the Black Cat Plushie, a present given to Sachiko by her mother. As they go for the second building, the group will witness Sachiko's punishment against the principal who took her life. He in fact, who in the end committed suicide by jumping off the roof, is forced to relieve his last moments all over again. However, this allows Satoshi, to recover the key for his office, which was near the principal, as he falls. Once in his office, they see how the principal's fear, caused by his nightmares, brought him to cover the room with charms against spirits. While searching the room, inside the desk, Satoshi finds a little bag, but as he takes it, he loses consciousness. All of a sudden, he regains it and both Yuka and Naomi tell him that he has been immobile for a while, unable even to hear them. He reveals that he had a vision, of what happened to Sachiko, and how the madness-driven principal, after having killed her, exhumed her body in order to cut her tongue, and put it inside the bag they just found. Although dangerous, Satoshi says that they have to bring it to Sachiko. Near the desk, the group finds a hidden passage, covered with charms. Satoshi states that the large amount of charms near it means that the principal was incredibly scared by something down there, but that checking what's down there is also their only way to find a way out, and so, as he goes down the passage, Yuka and Naomi decide to follow him. Down the ladder, the group find themselves in an abandoned bomb shelter, but before going further, Yuka warns her brother that she needs to pee again, to which Satoshi asks her to resist since they are near the place where Sachiko has been buried, so they have to be ready. As the group continues to explore the place, they find a tunnel with tables full of heads, carefully placed in order to look like prizes. Later they bump into Shougo Taguchi, who at first looks scared, but as he notices that who he just met are people, he calms down. However, as Naomi gets close to him in order to return him a video tape he dropped from his camera, he starts screaming and then runs away. As the group reaches the end of the tunnels, they find themselves at an impasse and the only way they can go is into a room on the right. Inside they find buckets filled with blood or human limbs, and even the table is covered in blood stains. However after a while the three hear someone coming and have to hide under the table. From there, they see Shougo, searching for somewhere to hide too, and later Yoshikazu will follow. He suddenly drops Seiko Shinohara's corpse, which he was carrying for unknown reasons, and goes to the wardrobe, in which Shougo decided to hide. Unfortunately he is discovered and subsequently killed by him, who then takes back Seiko's corpse and leaves. Naomi, incapable of letting him bring along Seiko, runs away from the group hoping to find her again. Uselessly, Satoshi tries to stop Naomi and tells Yuka to stay close to him, and to go find Naomi with him, to which she quickly agrees. Following the trail of blood left by Seiko's body, they hope to soon find her, but after a while they find themselves at a crossroads, with no blood to follow: going on the right road, however gives the two a bad feeling, so they head for the left one. Along the way, they finally join again with Ayumi and Yoshiki, who tell them what happened to Yui Shishido and how to perform the ritual correctly in order to leave. Later they ask where Naomi is, to which Satoshi answer that she ran away in order to follow Yoshikazu. After the explanations, the group keeps going also hoping to find Naomi again. In the next room Yuki, who was previously appeased by Ayumi and Yoshiki, appears again to the classmates. She warns Ayumi that the she has been stricken by the darkening, and that they have to hurry in leaving the school. Yuki also tells them that Sachiko is in the next room, and appeasing her is the only way to get out. Satoshi also asks about Naomi, to which Yuki answers that she is facing her own darkening and, if she manages to face it, she will surely reach them and finally she disappears. In the next room the group is finally in the murder scene, of which they are sure for the presence of Yoshikazu's body inside it, and then, as they get closer to the place where Sachiko is buried, Yuka has a strong headache, and soon after they hear dirt being moved. Somehow Sachiko's body emerges from the ground and, while the other three ghosts assist the event, shouts to the group to leave, and to not watch her or she will kill them. Unwilling to leave, they are paralyzed by Sachiko, who also stands and goes to Yuka, stabbing her numerous time with a pair of scissors. Unable to move, the others can't help her, but suddenly where the corpse is, appears another Sachiko, dressed in white. As soon as Satoshi sees her, he gives her back her tongue, and the plushie. By doing so, she starts asking for her mother, and also where she is, not recognizing the place. As the four students are able to move again, the walls start shaking and Sachiko's scream can be heard, this is the moment to perform the ritual in the correct way and luckily Naomi enters the room just in time to join them. After repeating the chant five times, plus one for Sachiko herself, the earthquake ends. Worried, Satoshi asks if everyone is okay and Yuka is helped by Ayumi, who uses her ribbon to stop the bleeding caused by the previous stabs, to which she gratefully thanks. Yuki appears again to give another warning to the students: they managed in fact to appease Sachiko, and to open a link between the school and their word, but they have to hurry and get out of the building or else the passage will close and they won't be able to leave again. As she finishes her speech another earthquake prompts them to run and the sound of bells can be heard: they mark the passing of time and, should the bells toll seven times they will be doomed to die there. Finally the five survivors reach the open air corridor, and as they climb the fence are teleported away in their classroom. After a while Yuka finally awakes and finds that she is finally home again, and hugs her brother with joy. Finally the group leaves the school but before leaving, Ayumi asks all of them to come to school the next day and after that they part ways. Corpse Party: Book of Shadows Episode #5; 『Shangri-La』 Yuka makes a minor appearance in Sakutato's monolog at the beginning of the chapter. It was said that she ran away from him after he scared her. Episode #6; 『Mire』 Yuka wakes up to find herself in the Science Lab. Her memory is a bit hazy, but she slowly recalls that she got separated from her brother while searching for a bathroom and later meets up with a man named Kizami, who is looking for his little lost sister. She can't move and realizes both her hands and feet have been tied to a table. As she tries to break free of the ropes, she hears someone coming in, who is none other than Kizami himself. Kizami advises Yuka not to loosen the rope. She pleads to Kizami for help, but Kizami refuses, saying that he is the one who tied his "little sister" up, so he can't let her go. Yuka is scared and struggles as hard as she can, but to no avail. Whipping out the small knife, Kizami wants Yuka to call him "Big Brother" and beg him for help, but she refuses to acknowledge Kizami as her big brother. He cuts open her clothes, threatening to kill her and remove her innards. Yuka is still persistent. Enraged, Kizami is about to kill her when he suddenly feels sympathy for Yuka. He decides to abandon his emotion and starts torturing Yuka. Yuka's cries somehow touch his heart, giving him a sense of grief. He keeps asking himself "Do I really want a little sister?" Yuka thinks Kizami is having a headache and kindly asks him if he is alright and wants some of the painkillers that she keeps in her pocket. Yuka's kind words touch him. As he seems to be in deep thought, he doesn't know that the huge man is behind him, striking him down with the hammer. Yoshikazu then releases her off from the rope and seems to stop. Yuka chooses to assess the situation. Yuka picks up hydrochloric acid nearby and throws it at Yoshikazu, causing him to recoil slightly and destroy the lamp, darkening the room enough for Yuka to escape. Yuka runs to the first floor, but an earthquake occurs, sending her plummeting down to the abandoned bomb shelter. Yuka tries to enter the storage room but the room is locked, so she decides to explore further. She heads to the girls' bathroom and picks up a piece of wood, which she uses to hide her wet underwear away. She can smell the horrid stench coming from inside a room, and hears the sound of water and thinks of washing her hands after disposing of her wet panties. The houseflies appear to annoy Yuka but she continues to venture on, only to find many corpses right before her very eyes. She is scared stiff, and upon noticing the shaft from above, Yuka considers climbing up. But before she does, another body comes toppling down, still alive. Yuka quickly runs out of the room and calms herself down. She then hears someone pleading from help. It is Sachiko. She acts pitiful infront of Yuka, who comforts Sachiko and decides to bring her along. Inside the dissection room, Sachiko feels cold and wants Yuka's shoes. Yuka feels pity for her and takes them off for her, however Sachiko only takes the socks for now. On the way to girls' bathroom, Sachiko's feet start to hurt and Yuka takes offers her shoes for her once again and she takes them. Later, Sachiko tells Yuka that the Storage Room is unlocked and they can now go in. Inside the storage room, Sachiko plays with the nearby camera and take picture of Yuka. Sachiko later feels tired and both decide to sleep together on the nearby bedsheets. Sachiko suddenly wakes Yuka up and says she lost her hairpin. She then cries and asks for Yuka's hairclip instead. As Yuka hesitates, Sachiko turns ferocious. Yuka tells her that her hairpin is a gift from her mom, and that she can't give it to her because of this. The mentioning of mom seems to trigger Sachiko's thoughts and she starts to cry. Yuka apologises and helps look for her hairpin. On the final stop to corpse disposal room, Yuka hesitates to enter the room. Sachiko ushers her to come in and proceed to enter first. Yuka catches up to her and finds her lying on the floor groaning. She approaches her and asks if she's alright, but Sachiko pushes her with great force. Yuka falls into the red pool, almost drowning. When Yuka swims back up coughing, Sachiko tells her there's something in her hair. Yuka screams at the sight of the fingers and passes out. As Yuka gains consciousness, Sachiko apologises to her and starts to cry. Yuka is relieved to find her alright, but Sachiko only laughs evily. Alternatively if Yuka gives Sachiko her hairpin, she will begin to fall under a darkening. Once Sachiko has took the hairpin, she asks 'big sis' for her hair as well. She then begins pulling her hair out, managing to scalp Yuka in the process. Yuka's legs will then begin to grow heavy as she gets more and more dizzy from the blood loss before her vision becomes blurry. As she only sees darkness, Sachiko asks her if 'big sis' is okay, which causes Yuka to pull herself together because she is a big sister now. Sachiko asks Yuka to hurry up, but her steps are getting heavier and heavier. Sachiko then requests for one more thing - Yuka's life. Yuka seems to be in trance. She tries to fight back but soon succumbs to it and decides to agree to give Sachiko her life. A blurry man appears from behind Yuka and gives her a heavy blow, killing her. Sachiko takes a picture with the camera she found earlier and decides to send it to Yuka's brother for him to enjoy. Trivia * Yuka is in love with her brother, Satoshi. She shows signs of this and even fully admits this in an alternate ending of CHAPTER 5 of Corpse Party. * If brought to the lavatories in the abandoned bomb shelter during CHAPTER 5 of Corpse Party, if Satoshi enters, he will hear a scream coming from Yuka. He asks what's going on, but Yuka calms him down, stating that blood was pouring out of the toilet, and she was scared that it wouldn't stop coming out. This is a reference to the original CORPSE-PARTY where Yuka risks dying in the girls' lavatory, drowning in blood gushing out from the toilet. * In the Corpse Party: Book of Shadows Character Contest, Yuka ranked 5th place. * In the Corpse Party: Book of Shadows ''Kizami catches Yuka and we see her story from that point. At the end of the chapter she dies the same way she died in ''Corpse Party: Blood Covered ''Wrong END 2 ★4, possibly telling the player that the rest of the group will end up dying in the same way they did in the wrong end. * In the ''Corpse Party: Book of Shadows, before Yuka succumbs to a darkening while she is with Sachiko, she gave her three items of hers, her socks, then shoes, then either her hairpin or going into the Body Pool room with her. This is due to lore that when you give a spirit or ghost three of your possessions, they will either kill you or possess you, in this case kill. Gallery :See also: Yuka Mochida/Gallery '' Sample Voices ''Corpse Party Blood Covered Appearances Category:Characters Category:Characters introduced in Corpse Party Category:Females Category:Junior high school students Category:People from Kisaragi Academy Category:People trapped in Heavenly Host Elementary School Category:Playable characters Category:Students Category:Playable characters in Book of Shadows Category:Deceased